


Simon Vs. Coming Out

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [7]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Simon's grandma is a badass, Spierfeld Week, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Simon, you do understand what bringing Bram means, right?” Emily says, voice calm and calculated.Simon looks at her again, her words not connecting in his mind just yet, so he just shrugs.“It means you’re going to be coming out to Nan tomorrow,” Emily says softly.Or, Simon brings Bram to his grandma's 90th birthday celebration and comes out to her.





	Simon Vs. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 7 - Coming Out
> 
> So I actually really struggled with coming up with this one. As much as the situation in the book/movie was so shitty (aka, Simon being outed) I think it help makes the story so powerful. I didn't really want to rewrite anyone's coming out so instead I just wrote (a bit of an AU) scene of Simon coming out to his extended family, on his own terms
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon really should be a little more surprised than he is that his parents are actually letting him bring Bram with on their family trip this weekend. He had asked, almost off-handedly, if Bram could join them, not really thinking they would go for it, and low and behold, after a quick look between his mom and dad, his mom was nodding and agreeing. 

It’s Simon’s grandma’s ninetieth birthday this weekend and so Simon’s family and his mom’s sister will go to his grandma’s nursing home about an hour away on Saturday to take her out to lunch and then spend some time with her. 

Simon didn’t really think it through though when he invited Bram, and it’s not until his mom comes into his room Friday night that he realizes what it means exactly. 

“Did you tell Bram what time we’ll pick him up tomorrow morning?” Emily says, dropping some folded laundry onto Simon’s bed. 

“Yep, he’ll be ready and I promised to bring him some of whatever Nora concocts for breakfast,” Simon says, looking up from his laptop. 

“Good,” Emily says, nodding.

She hovers for a moment, making Simon think there’s something else she wants to talk about. Emily waits for another moment, admiring the various scribbles and doodles on Simon’s wall before she speaks. 

“Simon, you do understand what bringing Bram means, right?” Emily says, voice calm and calculated. 

Simon looks at her again, her words not connecting in his mind just yet, so he just shrugs. 

“It means you’re going to be coming out to Nan tomorrow,” Emily says softly. 

“Oh,” Simon says flatly and it takes a moment for him to fully wrap his head around it. 

“Are you… are you ready for that?” Emily asks, sitting down on Simon’s bed. “I know how close you and Nan are. I’ve loved seeing you flourish and blossom these last few months finally getting to be one hundred percent you. I think… I think it’s important for you to be able to share that with her as well. I just… I want you to be prepared to tell her.”

Simon thinks for a moment, nodding slowly as he continues to process this. “I think… I want her to know. Do you… do you think she’ll be… okay with it?”

Emily pauses, running her fingers through her hair. “She grew up in a different time, Simon. It’s hard to say. I do know that she loves you. I would like to think that’s enough for her to understand.”

“Okay,” Simon says, looking down at his computer. “Great. Now I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Emily says, standing up and walking over to Simon to squeeze his shoulder sympathetically. “It’s going to be a good day. Don’t ruminate over it.”

Simon rolls his eyes at his mom’s psychology words and then he stands to hug her before he can think twice about it, “Thank you for being so cool about all of this.” 

“Of course, sweetie,” Emily says, rubbing his back. “I love you. Always.”

“Love you, too,” Simon says, then he comes back to himself and breaks away, sitting back down. 

Emily chuckles at him and leaves his room after reminding him that he should head to bed soon as they have to get up early tomorrow. Simon waves her off, but does turn in fifteen minutes later. Once he’s in his bed, Simon texts Bram.

**Simon:**   
_Kind of freaking out over here. Am I the only one that didn’t realize I would be coming out to my 90 year old grandma tomorrow?_

**Bram:**   
_Um, yes? I thought that’s why you invited me. Moral support and all?_

**Simon:**   
_Ugh.  
I just… Nan and I are so close. I just… I worry that this will come between us. _

**Bram:**   
_You’re still the same person, Simon. She’s going to love you no matter what. Being gay and having a boyfriend doesn’t change who you are._

**Simon:**   
_That’s pretty much what my mother said._

**Bram:**   
_She’s a smart woman.  
Besides, your nan raised your mom, and I don’t think she’d be able to raise someone so good and accepting if she wasn’t that way herself, you know? _

**Simon:**  
 _That’s very true.  
Thank you. I feel better now.   
Also, we should probably sleep. I’ll see you in the morning <3 _

**Bram:**  
 _Sleep well._

**~*~*~**

The next morning, the Spier family and Bram pile into the family minivan, which Jack drives with probably way too much pride, and head on their way to Nan’s. Simon and Bram claim the back seat so they can sit closer to keep Simon from getting too nervous and jittery, leaving Nora in the middle row with Bieber. 

The drive seems way quicker than Simon remembers, and before he knows it, they’re there. When they park the car, Emily turns from the front to address the rest of the car. 

“So, I was thinking, Bieber probably needs to go on a walk and I need to check with the front desk to make sure everything is set for us to take Nan out today. Jack, you should probably get gas as well. Simon, does that work for you?” 

Simon smiles, knowing his mom is trying to give him time with his Nan alone so he can introduce her to Bram without everyone around. Simon nods, and Bram squeezes his hand. 

They pile out of the car and head inside to say hello quick before they head out on their separate errands. Nan, despite her age, is still quick as a whip, and eyes Emily as she explains that she, Jack, and Nora have to quickly step out for a few minutes to take care of somethings, but that Simon and his friend Bram will keep her company until they return.

As Emily closes the door behind her, Nan turns to Simon and gives him one of her classic ‘Nan looks’. Simon smiles and rubs his clammy palms on his jeans. 

“So, my favorite grandson, what’s new with you?” Nan says, looking knowingly between Simon and Bram.

“I’m your only grandson, Nan,” Simon says with an eye roll, but he grins nonetheless. “Um, well I’m applying to colleges now, which is very exciting. We’re in the middle of rehearsals for our next play, and I actually have a speaking part this time--”

“Cut the bull, Simon, I want to know about this lovely man you’ve dragged here with you,” Nan says boldly, eying Bram as she speaks.

Simon stares at her gape-mouthed for a moment and Bram lets out a startled laugh. Simon looks from his Nan to Bram, who nods encouragingly at him. Simon takes a deep breath and then opens his mouth, mentally kicking himself at how shaky and unsure it sounds. 

“Um, Nan, Bram isn’t just some friend. He’s my… my boyfriend,” Simon says, looking at her for a second, and then staring down at the floor. 

“Well, no shit,” Nan says. “Come here, let me get a good look at you. My eyes aren’t what they used to be.”

Bram looks at Simon, but he’s still in shock and isn’t much help. Bram stands up and walks over to Nan’s chair, bending down and giving her his hands when she reaches for them.

“Damn, you’re a handsome one aren’t you?” Nan says. 

“Th-thank you,” Bram stammers, blushing, Simon’s sure. 

Nan reaches up and squeezes Bram’s biceps, humming in approval as she does.

“Strong, too,” Nan says with a nod. “That’s good. You can protect that string bean over there.”

“Hey!” Simon protests, but Bram shoots him a wink that makes him shut up immediately. 

“How are your grades? Good?” Nan asks, hands dropping back in her lap. 

“They’re decent, ma’am,” Bram says shyly. 

“Don’t be modest,” Simon cuts in. “He does better than I do in school.”

Nan nods and then smiles for the first time since Bram walked over to her. Simon sighs in relief when Nan says Bram can sit back down. 

“Is this why Emily made everyone else leave for a few minutes?” Nan asks when Bram rejoins Simon. 

Simon nods. “She wanted to give us some… privacy,” Simon says. “I was… I was nervous to tell you.”

“Why?” Nan asks, like it isn’t the most obvious thing.

“Um, I don’t know? I just… I know you love me and everything, but… I can never predict how people are going to react to me coming out. I just… I didn’t know how you would take it. I didn’t like, think you’d hate me or anything, I just… I don’t know. It’s silly,” Simon admits, looking down at his lap. 

“Simon, look at me,” Nan says, and Simon does. “I know I grew up in a different time where being gay was not okay, and to be honest, when I was younger I was a product of my surroundings. I listened blindly to what I was hearing from church and from my parents. Then when I was twenty, my older brother told me he had fallen in love with a man. I didn’t know what to think. Everything I had learned told me it was wrong, but he was my brother and I loved him. He was still the same person that took care of me and loved me. After that I started to question things instead of just taking them at face value. You’re still my Simon, who you love doesn’t change that.”

Before Simon realizes it, he’s tearing up. Simon stands up quickly and goes over to hug her. Nan let’s out a surprised sound, but she quickly wraps her small arms around him, squeezing him back. 

There’s a knock on the door as they’re still hugging and Simon pulls back. Bram goes to open the door and Emily comes back in with Jack, Nora, and Bieber. 

“Everything good?” Emily asks, all smiles. 

“Everything’s perfect,” Nan says, taking Simon’s hand and squeezing it. “It’ll be even better if you tell me it’s time for you to bust me out of here.”

That makes everyone laugh and Emily nods. Jack brings over Nan’s walker so she can stand up and get to the van. Emily’s sister is meeting them at the restaurant shortly, so the group heads back out the van, Simon and Bram holding hands as they go. 

The rest of the day passes in happy bliss as Nan asks question after question to Bram. Simon starts to worry that Bram might replace him as ‘favorite grandson’. On their way home that night Simon falls asleep against Bram’s shoulder, feeling warm and at peace knowing he can be fully himself with one more person.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I can't believe Spierfeld Week is over! It was so good for me to have to write every day, and I'm going to miss it! It definitely was fun :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this fic, or what day of Spierfeld week was your favorite in the comments!
> 
> Until next time, sending loves of love and good vibes your way ~~


End file.
